16 and Pregnant chapter 1
by taylorkelly019
Summary: This is about two young parents who find out they will have twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenzie is 16 years old and a Junior in high school she just started to date this boy James and it's going good except for the fact that he stayed the night at her house and she is now pregnant. Her parents are not happy with her but will support her and James is already helping her get baby stuff and taking her to the doctor.**

 **It has been 9 weeks and Kenzie and James just got to the doctor for her 9 week check up. The doctor says the baby is doing great and that they will find out the gender at their next visit and that when it's time for the baby to be born she should be able to have a regular birth.**

 **James And Kenzie just got home from the doctor and they are trying to decide what to name the baby. They decided if its a boy his name will be Josh and if it's a girl her name will be Emma Rose.**

 **Kenzie has been counting the days till she gets to see her baby and today is the day James and Kenzie had just got to the hospital and they are about to go back so Kenzie can get ready. They are both excited and her parents are there and the can't wait. "Wait what did the doctor say" asked Kenzie. The doctor repeats himself and says you are having twins. "WHAT" said Kenzie. I can't believe it we aren't ready for twins. I know Kenz but I can easily go to Walmart and buy a car seat,crib, and bottles and stuff. Said James. I know and thank you James said Kenzie.**

 **It has been a couple of hours and Kenzie is now in a regular room with her babies and she is so happy to have them with her and not have to get rid of them. James and Kenzie are talking about get they own apartment so they can live together and raise their children together but for now they will live in Kenzie's parents house. Kenzie and James are so happy because they have one little boy and one little girl so they are going to name them Josh and Emma Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **It has been a year so that means the twins are a year old now and Kenzie is 17 and James is also 17. James and Kenzie are planning a special trip to disneyland but shoosh it's a surprise for the twins as a birthday present. Kenzie is really excited because she know that Josh likes Donald and Goofy and Emma likes Minnie,Mickey and Daisy so she thinks they will like this trip.**

 **James is worried though because they are so little and there aren't many things for little kids to do but he thinks they will still have fun. They are meeting some friends there to and they absolutely love the twins so they will watch them when James and Kenzie go on a ride and then they will all have a fun time.**

 **They have arrived at the airport and Josh is asleep in the stroller but Emma decided she wanted to practice walking so she is holdin her daddy's hand walkin through the airport. Everyone is staring at them but they don't care because these are their children and they love them but there are some people who stop and say they are so cute and they bend down and tell Emma she's doing a good job trying to walk. Well she was kinda embarrassed but she looked at them and said thank you. Then someone walked up to her and said "How'de you get so cute" well she looked up at them and said Jesus and they thought that was so cute they bent down and gave her a hug.**

 **Kenzie was sitting down with Emma on her lap because she still wasn't tired but Josh was really tired so they let him sleep.**

 **Emma was starting to get excited and she wanted her daddy to come with her to look out the window so he did and she ran over there without even holding his hand and she looked at him and saw him start crying and she said "Daddy what wong" and he said you are just growing up too fast. She said no I'm not I'm still little and James bent down and gave Emma a hug and said I love you pumpkin and Emma says I love you too daddy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kenzie,James, Emma, and Josh have finally arrived in California and their friends are here now at the airport to pick them up and luckily they have car seats in there car. They have now arrived at disneyland and both Emma and Josh are asleep so Kenzie said hey lets just go up to the hotel room and we can get some sleep and eat in the morning. "Ok thats a good idea" said James. So they went up to the hotel room and got some sleep. Good Morning guys Kenzie said. Emma are you ready to see minnie. YES Emma said. Josh time to get up are you ready to see Goofy. Yessssss Josh said. Ok let's get you guys ready and we'll go. "Mommyyyyy" Emma yelled "Yes Emma" Kenzie said "I'm ready can we go?" Emma asked "Just wait your brothers not ready yet" Kenzie said "Ok mommy I'll wait" Emma said. "Ok Emma are you ready to go your daddy is waiting at the gift shop with a surprise for you two" Kenzie said. "Ok let's go I wanna see daddy" Emma said. "Ok Emma we are going I have to get the stroller first" Kenzie said "Ok I'll 1 more minute" Emma said "Thank you now let's go" Kenzie said "Ok" Emma Said. "Mommy where are we going?" asked Emma "You will see when we get there" Said Kenzie "Ok" said Emma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Emma are you getting hungry. Yea can we go there? Goofy's kitchen yes we can go there if you want I want to go we will go there and you will see Goofy,Pluto,and Chip and Dale. Really let's go come on. Ok Emma I'm coming but you better run and get daddy first. Oh yea -runs to daddy- daddy come on. Why where are we going? You'll see. Ok I'm coming. We are here daddy. You wanted to come to goofy's .**


End file.
